Some substrates, PCB, or board mounted electrical connectors, such as MiniSAS HD connectors, receive a corresponding transceiver. When sufficient stress or strain is applied to a cable extending from a non-mating end of the transceiver, a moment can develop. The moment can translate to a force that is transferred from the transceiver to the connector or the connector and cage of the board mounted electrical connector. The more transceivers and cables that the electrical connector can receive, such as 1×N or N×N, the more potential connector and cage removal force. The removal force can rip the electrical connector or the electrical connector and the cage from a mounting substrate. The force can also deform or damage the electrical connector, the cage, or both.